Son of Chaos and Poseidon
by Phantom-of-the-RENT-Barricade
Summary: What if Percy was a son of Poseidon and Chaos?
1. Chapter 1

Sally POV

I opened the door to find a baby dressed in sea green blankets in a cardboard box. A note was placed next to him.

_Dear Sally_

_This boy is called Perseus (Percy). He is the son of Chaos and Poseidon. Chaos is the creator of the universe and Poseidon is the Greek god of the Sea. He is a god. Hide him from Zeus and Hades as well as the primeval. His scent is strong; as soon as he knows something is wrong (monsters start to appear at school) take him to a place named Camp Half Blood. Look for a Pine Tree in a forest that faces Long Island Sound where his father will claim him. Keep him safe Sally; he will be the greatest hero in history. As soon as Chaos claims him he will be taken into The Void where he will be trained by his mother._

_Thank you_

_His parents_

I sighed, picked up Percy and walked inside. My date forgotten.


	2. Chapter 1 Different

Disclaimer I don't own PJO or HOO. I forgot to add it to the prologue

Chapter 1 Different

Percy

I knew something was different about me when I cut my hands as I fell over and gold blood flowed out of my hands. Another piece of evidence was when I got angry (which wasn't very often) my skin glowed gold and my usual Sea green eyes started to become black and apparently you could see galaxies in them.

I'm 12 years old. My full name is Percy Chaos Poseidon Jackson (weird middle names right?) I have Sea green eyes and messy black hair with silver free moving flecks (they reminded me of stars). I have ADHD and Dyslexia.

We were on a school bus going to visit a Greek and Roman museum. I never really liked school trips but my favourite teacher had arranged this so I was determined to behave.

Mr C Brunner was a disabled man with ragged hair and a beard. He taught Latin and always had a collection of Greek and Roman battle gear and was always charging around the classroom in his wheelchair swinging his sword around. His lesson was the only one I enjoyed and got higher than a D in.

Grover (my best friend) was sat next to me and was constantly getting beaten up by Nancy Boffit and her gang. He was ducking P&J sandwiches which Nancy was trying to beat him round the head with. I growled and was about to hit her when Grover intervened.

He told me not to and reminded me that I was already in range of being expelled. Nancy was starting to get annoying. Mr Brunner was talking about the 12 Olympians, Hades and Hestia. I felt sorry for them. Hades and Hestia had done nothing wrong, without them humanity would've fallen into chaos. Of course the other Olympians are important to but I thought that they disserved respect.

Mr Brunner was about to talk about Poseidon and Nancy wouldn't shut up.

"Be quiet." I hissed.

"Percy!" Nancy said. Why would you say that?" Mr Brunner glared at Nancy. He knew I was innocent.

"Now as I was saying Poseidon, brother of Zeus and Hades, was the Greek god of the Seas. His symbol of power was a three pointed spear, or more commonly known as a Trident. His Roman aspect is Neptune."

"What about Chaos?" I asked without thinking.

"Chaos was the creator of the universe and. Mother of the Primevals and Gaia, Mother Earth." Mr Brunner looked confused by my question. However he shrugged it off and started to talk about the other Olympians. Zeus (Jupiter) King of the gods and lord of the sky; Hades (Pluto) God of the Underworld; Hera (Juno) Queen of Olympus and goddess of woman, family and marriage; Dionysus (Bacchus) God of wine, parties and insanity; Aphrodite (Venus) goddess of love; Hermes (Mercury) god of messages and thieves; Athena (Minerva) goddess of wisdom; Ares (Mars) god of war; Hestia (Vesta) goddess of the hearth and home; Hephaestus (Vulcan) god of blacksmiths and forges; Demeter (Ceres) goddess of agriculture; Apollo god of the sun and finally Artemis (Diana) goddess of the Moon and the Hunt.

Mr Brunner pulled me aside at the end. "Why did you ask about Chaos?" He asked.

"I don't know, I guess I read about…"

"Her"

"Her somewhere and I didn't know if she was Greek or Roman.


	3. Chapter 2 My Son

I dont own PJO

Chapter 2 My son

Chaos

I can't believe my boy has grown up so fast! I wanted to go down to Earth and bring him to The Void and tell him everything. No I scolded myself; he must be told when she is ready. When I heard him ask about me in the museum I was impressed. How could he have known? Sally hadn't told him I've been watching him throughout his life and nothings been said… Every year she takes him to the beach Just to be closer to his father. Every night he looked at the night sky always staring at the same point. Staring at my home, at me.

His laid back attitude and his sea green eyes are from his father, his temper when it flared up (which was rare) as well as his hair he got from me. Nearly everyone loved him.

What happened next shocked/angered me and no doubt Poseidon if he was watching Percy at the time. Hades, what are you playing at?!


	4. Chapter 3 4 5

I don't own PJO

Chapter 3 The Fury

Percy

I was trying to get my head around what had just happened

*Flashback*

After Nancy had got soaked by a black wave (weird right?), Mrs Dodds (Algebra teacher) had taken me to an empty room and turned into a fury (flying ugly hag with wings) a pen appeared in my pocket, I clicked it and it turned into a 3ft celestial bronze sword with a trident on the rain guard (just above the cross guard) and what looked like images of space on the cross guard and hilt. Riptide was written in Ancient Greek a third of the way up the fuller.

Mrs Dodds flew at me. I swung the sword and as it hit her she turned into a pile of golden dust. Touching the point of Riptide it turned back into a bronze coloured pen.

I walked out and Mr Brunner told me to bring my own writing utensils. He took the pen off me and continued happily to another group of students.

Chapter 4 Minotaur

Percy

*Time skip to Minotaur attack*

I ran vaulted off the knee of the Minotaur twisted and landed on the Minotaur's neck. Don't ask me how I did it. I ripped one of the Minotaur's horns off and jumped. I rolled to soften the landing. Rolling a few more times I knelt up as the Minotaur charged I stabbed it in the gut. It roared and crumbled into dust.

*Time skip Capture the Flag*

A gang 5 Ares kids charged towards the flag. Clarisse saw me and yelled "Cream the Punk!"

My arms got shocked as I was trying to defend myself from Clarisse's spear. It was electric!?

I felt the water around me as I was pushed into the creek, so I decided to use it. The creek churned and rose from its bed. I created my own personal hurricane and no one got near me. I stayed by the flag and knocked anyone away from it (if they were on the red team). Luke crossed the boundary line and the red flag shimmered and turned grey.

Everyone was staring at me. I slowly let the water return to the creek. I didn't feel drained or like I was going to pass out. Everyone gasped and knelt.

"What?" I asked.

"Percy…Um" Annabeth pointed to my head. I looked up and saw a glowing green trident above my head.

"My father's Poseidon!" I wasn't that shocked. After all I did make a hurricane so it did make sense.

"Hail Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon!" Chiron called.


End file.
